Sarah
by Gwen La Sanglante
Summary: [Songfic] Théo raconte un vieux souvenir, sous le regard curieux d'un Balthazar se demandant s'il est de l'autre bord.
_Eyh les loulous !_

 _OOOOOOOOh mais c'est que finalement je ne suis pas morte ! xD_

 _Et ouais, je reprends l'écriture, ça va me vider la tête un peu. Désolée pour ces absences plutôt longues._

 _Et merci pour votre présence encore et toujours ^^_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une songfic sur une chanson de Kyo !_

 _Comme d'hab rien ne m'appartient sauf le scénar et surtourt n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Sarah**

Le soir tombait sur le Cratère, nimbant d'un voile brumeux la région forestière que traversaient les aventuriers.

Théo était assis, dos contre un arbre, étrangement calme alors que Balthazar ne cessait de jacasser depuis des heures et des heures.

Le pyromage, partit dans un débat sur les femmes et les canons de beauté, se tourna vers Théo.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne t'a jamais vu avec une dame toi ! T'es marié et tu ne nous l'aurais pas dit ?

_Si j'étais marié je ne serais pas avec vous mais avec ma femme crétin. »

Sa réponse sèche et emplie de froideur éveilla la curiosité de Balthazar qui se remit à jacasser et à émettre des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Au bout d'un moment, Théo, agacé d'entendre dire de son ami qu'il était de l'autre bord, se leva, fouilla deux secondes dans son sac et lui jeta un carnet avant de s'asseoir près du feu.

Ce fut Grunlek qui rattrapa l'objet et l'ouvrit, découvrant l'écriture douce et penchée de quelqu'un d'appliqué.

L'écriture d'Aldo Azur.

« Mais Théo... On dirait les paroles d'une chanson.

_Ouais. Je connaissais Aldo à l'époque et il a composé ça. Hein Aldo ? »

Le barde hocha la tête simplement.

« Je n'ai fait que metttre tes émotions en vers Théo. Rien de plus. Je n'ai pas de mérite. »

L'immortel prit son instrument et commença à jouer doucement, alors que Théo se lançait dans un récit d'une des périodes révolues de son histoire.

Mais... il le raconta comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui était à sa place.

Et tous purent bien visualiser ce que la paladin ressentait.

« Le jeune homme n'était encore jamais parti en aventures à cette époque.

C'était un jeune ignorant, tout juste sorti de l'école et de son éducation pour être paladin.

Il n'était rien...

Sa seule ancre à ce monde sans intérêt était une jolie jeune femme, fille d'un forgeron décédé, pour qui il s'était épris.

Sa jolie Sarah.

 _Sarah, elle est belle mais seulement quand elle pleure  
Quand elle voit sa mère au fond d'son verre  
Et ce, quelque soit l'heure  
J'ai vu tellement de feux éteints dans les yeux de Sarah  
Et la peur des lendemains, bien cachée dans sa voix  
Alors pourquoi moi?  
_

Il marchait dans la rue, sorti du bar peu de temps avant, traînant les pieds dans la poussière qui recouvrait le sol.

Tout était calme à cette heure de la nuit et c'était un temps propice aux réflexions profondes...

Mais, en tournant au coin d'une rue, ce silence fut brisé par le son de sanglots discrets.

Le cœur du jeune homme, tendre à cette époque, fut emporté par une vague de tristesse en voyant sa douce Sarah, recroquevillée dans la rue, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les joues inondées par les larmes.

Pourtant elle était si belle à cet instant... Auréolée de douleur.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras et lui murmura de tout lui raconter. De vider son cœur pour se sentirt plus légère.

De sa voix brisée elle lui raconta tout, elle se confia à lui et partagea son fardeau.

L'âme de Théo, qui a cette époque vagabondait, s'ancra à cette douce martyr. S'ancra pour ne jamais la laisser tomber.

 _On peut la voir sourire parfois depuis que son père dort  
Il était bien trop triste et bien trop fort mais depuis qu'il est mort  
Sarah sait qu'il existe sous les cerisiers blancs  
L'espoir d'un rêve égoïste de vivre seulement  
_

Le jeune homme veilla sur elle les semaines suivantes.

Il la divertissait, l'emmenait se balader.

S'aérer l'esprit et penser à autre chose.

Et quelque fois, du coin de l'oeil, il arrivait à voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres roses.

A ce moment là, il savait qu'elle ne pensait plus au corps de son père qu'elle avait trouvé froid dans le lit, endormi paisiblement.

Il savait qu'une certaine paix s'était installée dans sa poitrine.

Une paix qui lui permettait de se laisser un peu aller, de devenir plus calme.

Plus normale.

Qui lui offrait des perspective d'avenir égoïstes mais délicieusement douces.

Là, sous les arbres fleuri du printemps, elle se permettais de vivre simplement, de se laisser aller dans les bras du jeune paladin.

 _Alors pourquoi moi?  
Alors pourquoi moi?  
_

Jeune paladin qui s'assombrissait de plus au fil des jours, voyant qu'au final, elle se tuait peu à peu.

Que les grandes marques sur ses bras ne cicatrisaient jamais...  
Qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur pour la protéger...

 _J'ai eu la vie facile mais je n'servais à rien  
Puis j'ai partagé sa peine, aujourd'hui je suis quelqu'un  
Sarah, reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline  
Car je peux voir ce matin un ange dans ma cuisine  
_

 _Sarah, elle est belle mais seulement quand elle est nue  
Le corps tendu par ses grands airs, mes doigts collés à sa nuque_

Théo compara sa vie avec celle qui menait avant.

Il se rendit compte que d'avoir cette peine qui n'était pas la sienne, sur le cœur, l'avait fait grandir.

Qu'il avait mûrit...

Mais cela ne changeait rien...

Sarah s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui...

Comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle l'avait amenée à une conclusion...

Une conclusion qui ne risquait pas de lui plaire.

Il voulait pour toujours la voir auréolée de lumière, le matin dans la cuisine de sa petite maison.

Il voulait pour toujours la serrer nue dans ses bras, il voulait sentir ses lèvres douces et salées par les larmes contre les siennes...

Et elle lui donnait finalement l'impression de rester avec lui pour toujours.

Qu'une éternité se déroulerait avant qu'ils ne meurent tous les deux naturellement...

 _Sarah, reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline  
Car je peux voir ce matin un ange...  
Un ange _

Pourtant tout bascula un matin.

Théo entrait dans sa cuisine, un léger sourire aux lèvres, prêt à voir sa reine.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était debout sur la fenêtre, les bras tendu comme des ailes.

Son cerveau tourna à vide un instant alors qu'elle lui lançait un doux sourire.

Et son ange prit son envol... Aureolée de lumière, elle s'éteignit en se percutant la réalité une nouvelle et dernière fois... »

La voix de Théo se tut peu après qu'Aldo eu fini de chanter.

Il baissa la tête et observa les flammes danser.

Le premier à l'étreindre fut Balthazar.

« Je suis désolé Théo. Je ne savais pas... Je ne pensais pas que... »

Submergé par une vague d'émotions, le pyromage perdit ses mots.

Puis Grunlek posa sa main organique sur son épaule, la serrant doucement.

Face à eux Shin, regardait simplement son ami, les yeux pleins de douleur face à ce récit.

Aldo était assis sur une branche, observant cette petite famille aux liens déjà étroits, se resserrer encore .

Théo soupira.

« J'ai fait mon deuil. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Et puis... Je vous ai maintenant »

Mais sa tête baissée ne cacha aux yeux d'aucun une larme brillante tomber sur le dos sa main.


End file.
